


Respirar bajo el agua

by pasivagresiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: En medio del ahogo, la hiperventilación y su propia autoexigencia, hay sólo una persona que podía calmar a Shirabu. Y esa, era misma persona que contribuía al caos en su cabeza.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Respirar bajo el agua

Tres días. Tres días seguidos era lo que Kenjirō llevaba sin dormir como correspondía. Desde hace tres días que tiene el mismo sueño, sin excepción y con leves variantes, pero siempre el mismo destino: _morir ahogado en medio del mar._

Por supuesto, sus pobres horas de descanso en la noche le impedían desenvolverse como deseaba, tanto en los estudios, como en los entrenamientos.

No era una sorpresa para nadie, ni siquiera para sus más cercanos, lo discreto que el chico podía llegar a ser con sus problemas. Así mismo, las personas que tenían permitido tocar la puerta para entrar al mundo de Shirabu —y sin tener asegurada una respuesta positiva—, eran contadas con una mano.

—¿No dormiste anoche?

Y una de las personas que más paciencia tenía para insistir en tocar la puerta, era Kawanishi. De los pocos que sabía continuar insistiendo cuando veía una pequeña ventana abierta por la cual entrar si es que la puerta estaba asegurada.

No estaban en la misma clase. Sin embargo, solían compartir juntos los recreos y el horario de almuerzo.

—Llevo días soñando que me ahogo —sus párpados pesaban y su voz era una mezcla entre lo cansado que estaba y el hastío que toda la situación provocaba—. Cuando abro los ojos, siento un peso en las costillas y no puedo respirar —indicó la zona mencionada, para luego remover el arroz y verduras de su plato con los palillos.

—¿No tienes algo que te tenga tenso? —tomó un cubito de tofu de su bol de sopa y se lo llevó a la boca.

Meditó varios segundos si debía responder a aquella pregunta. De hacerlo, se liberaría un poco, pues no había hablado del tema con nadie más. Sin embargo, eso significaría tener que abrirse y contar en mayor detalle algo de su persona. Algo íntimo. Y Shirabu no sabía si estaba preparado para dar un paso como ese, independiente de quién se tratara.

Abrirse a otros significaba darles la facultad tanto de ayudarlo, como para destruirlo en base a sus propios miedos e inseguridades. No era como si el del flequillo pensara que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Sólo que la posibilidad de ser visto como alguien débil o inestable, le sacaba de quicio.

Era un arma de doble filo.

—Sí —contestó, suspirando y atacó su comida, cosa de no tener que contestar de inmediato.

—¿No quieres hablar de ello? —insistió el de cabello naranja, mirándole de reojo. El más bajo se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su plato.

—No, estaré bien —contestó luego de tragar y pasar la comida con un sorbo a su caja de jugo.

—¿Ni tampoco ir con la psicóloga de la escuela?

Shirabu casi se atoró con un arroz que se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Llevó el reverso de su codo a la boca para poder toser sin hacer tanto alboroto. Taichi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, con una sonrisa en el rostro por la reacción que su amigo tuvo.

Pero la verdad, era que aún cuando en primera instancia sonaba desatinado, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Kenjirō, este último conocía las intenciones del más alto. Sabía que no lo decía a pito de nada.

—Lo consideraré —dijo aún cuando venía pensándolo hace más o menos un mes.

El timbre sonó, advirtiendo del fin del tiempo para almorzar. Y así siguió varias otras veces el mismo sonido por el resto del día. Hasta que llegó la hora de entrenar.

Las piernas de Shirabu se sentían como dos fideos cocidos que apenas podían mantenerlo de pie. Y ni hablar de correr. Aquello le valió varias llamadas de atención por parte del entrenador, acumulando castigo tras otro por el resto de la semana.

Apenas se vio libre caminó a paso rápido hacia el baño de hombres, encerrándose en un cubículo.

Rabia, impotencia, frustración. Todo desembocando en un golpe contra la misma puerta que lo encerraba, que le ahogaba aún más. Aun cuando huyó y se refugió en ese reducido espacio para poder evitar que el nudo en su garganta hiciera estragos con las personas que se acercaban a preguntar qué le pasaba.

El seguro se rompió y la puerta se abrió junto con él.

—Mierda.

Salió lo más desapercibido que pudo. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otro sermón de sus superiores.

—Shirabu.

Esa voz. La única voz que no podía ignorar ni contestar con un "déjame en paz".

El dueño de aquella voz que era responsable en un cincuenta por ciento de la forma en que se sentía con una sensación de ahogo. Y el nudo en la garganta. Y la incapacidad de conciliar el sueño debido a todo lo anterior.

El otro cincuenta por cierto, era su propia responsabilidad por haberse enamorado perdidamente de su _senpai_ y capitán de equipo.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con el mismo gesto serio de siempre. Aquel que inspiraba en el de segundo respeto, admiración y sobre todo, unas muy bien disimuladas ganas de abalanzársele encima.

Wakatoshi estaba a unos cuantos metros de Kenjiro. Este último se enderezó para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía un magíster para intimidar a otros con su mirada, pero el único que no parecía afectado por ella, era, precisamente, Ushijima.

—Sí, no se preocupe Ushijima-san —dio una pequeña reverencia, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para dar término a la improvisada conversación.

—Te ves débil —observó en voz alta. Aunque no había que ser demasiado meticuloso para haber notado su miserable actuación en el entrenamiento de ese día—. Sabes que una buena alimentación y descanso son esenciales para mantener tu puesto como armador regular en el equipo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Ushijima, siendo Ushijima. Tan sincero y tajante como siempre era con todo el mundo. Y por supuesto que con Kenjirō no habría excepciones. El chico no esperaba un trato especial, ni unas palabras de aliento, pues sabía que algo así sería difícil de obtener de su capitán de equipo.

Pero aquello no significaba que no quisiera oírlo.

—Lo sé —articuló luego de unos segundos—. Gracias por su preocupación.

Esa noche no se vio alterada en comparación a las anteriores. Su cabeza parecía no querer darle tregua y cada vez Shirabu se sentía más y más exasperado con la situación.

Dos y media de la madrugada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero la voz no salía. Sus pupilas parecían dos pelotas de pinball rebotando de un lado a otro. Lo único que su cuerpo le permitía mover cuando parecía que toneladas de plomo habían sido puestas sobre su pecho mientras dormía.

Segundos atrás se había visto, una vez más, tratando de mantenerse a flote en medio de un mar desierto. Era incapaz de ver tierra firme o, al menos, un bote o trozo de madera del cual aferrarse para no hundirse. Pero no había nada ni nadie. Sólo estaba él, chapoteando y gastando todas sus energías por evitar que sus pulmones siguieran llenándose de agua.

¿De qué le servía gritar por ayuda si no había nadie para salvarlo?

Cuando por fin consiguió moverse, terminó sentado de golpe en su cama, jadeando por aire. El corazón le latía como si hubiese estado en medio de una maratón y por poco se le sale del pecho. Recogió sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo entre las mantas y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, hundiendo las yemas en su cráneo. Como si aquello garantizara que su cerebro dejase de sabotearlo hasta cuando intentaba dormir.

Cuarto día sin haber descansado bien y Kenjirō se sentía morir. Los castigos puestos por el entrenador le tuvieron fuera de la cancha por varios minutos, siendo reemplazado por uno de los jugadores no titulares. Su mandíbula se apretaba de sólo verlos y considerar la posibilidad de que, de seguir así, dejase de ser jugador regular en Shiratorizawa.

Washijo no se encontraba ese día vigilando al equipo, por lo que Saitou le indicó que podía volver a la cancha, independiente de si hubiese terminado o no con el castigo.

Shirabu entró a paso lento. No se sentía él mismo. Las mejillas y lengua le ardían, pero no podía doblegarse. No de nuevo. Aunque tal parecía que a cada movimiento, cada corrida y salto para armar el balón, iba sintiéndose más y más débil, hasta que quedó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y jadeando igual a como lo había hecho la noche anterior cuando despertó de su habitual pesadilla.

—¿Shirabu, estás bien?

Taichi llegó a su lado y se encorvó un poco para observar su rostro rojo. Lucía a punto de sufrir un paro, o al menos, un desmayo. El número doce levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada severa, pero preocupada de Ushijima. Bastó una leve torcedura en los labios de Kawanishi para que Wakatoshi caminara hasta el armador.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el de tercer año le tomó la muñeca a Shirabu y se lo llevó fuera de la cancha. Ir a la enfermería sonaba lo más acertado, pero el menor se negó a ir con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía tan débil. _Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle algo así frente a Ushijima?_

El más alto lo llevó hasta el patio, vacío a esas horas de la tarde y se sentó a un lado de él en una banca.

El malestar era demasiado para el de flequillo. Las náuseas, el mareo, las ganas de llorar, salir corriendo y la vergüenza. Todas mezclándose, tejiéndose unas con las otras hasta volver a hacer aparecer ese nudo en la garganta.

—Maldita sea... —masculló frustrado por el silencio, ocultando su rostro en sus dos manos.

Wakatoshi podía escuchar la respiración violenta, sin compás fijo de su compañero de equipo. Si bien, no era una persona que viviera fijándose en el resto, sí era bastante atento del desempeño de su propio equipo. Era su deber como capitán, después de todo.

Pero más allá de eso, y sin que el chico de segundo fuese demasiado cercano a él, era testigo de lo mucho que se había esforzado por mejorar cada vez más. Y aunque hubiesen mejores armadores, Shirabu era su favorito. Porque siempre lucía inquebrantable, exigente y perseverante. Y si ahora no estaba rindiendo como siempre lo había hecho, era porque, evidentemente, algo no andaba bien con él.

Un peso, algo tosco, pero por supuesto mucho más ligero que el que sentía al despertar en la madrugada, se posó en la espalda de Shirabu. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como un dedo, pulgar según descifró, rozaba la tela de su camiseta deportiva.

Era una caricia de parte de Ushijima.

—Kenjirō.

Al oír su nombre despertó de su estado. Y era como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se hubiese acrecentado en sus mejillas. Así como también su corazón volvía a latir rítmica, pero aceleradamente.

—Respira —habló una vez más—. Te estás ahogando.

El gesto de Wakatoshi no era para nada severo. Shirabu había puesto suficiente atención en el mayor durante dos años como para saber que este se encontraba preocupado. _Preocupado por él._

Fue entonces cuando Kenjirō se sintió flaquear una vez más. Y el nudo en la garganta se transformó en ojos cristalizados, ardor en la nariz y finalmente, en un sollozo que por más que reprimió, escapó de donde mismo antes sentía obstruido el paso del aire para respirar.

Ushijima no se consideraba una persona cariñosa, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no lo pensó dos veces cuando vio al pequeño chico de segundo desmoronarse en frente suyo, y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó porque sabía que había llegado a su límite. Sabía que no era agradable para él sentirse así de expuesto. Y sobre todo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

Shirabu tampoco sentía la necesidad constante que algunas personas sí tienen, de recibir y dar afecto. Pero en ese momento, cómo agradecía ese gesto del mayor.

No sabía si algún día sería capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Pero en ese preciso instante, sintió como el malestar iba disminuyendo y cómo ese abrazo le devolvía poco a poco la calma, a medida que sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y los dedos de Ushijima danzaban por su espalda. Tímidos, cuidadosos. Porque el mayor no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Pero Wakatoshi también lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.Y Kenjirō sabía, y lo apreciaba.


End file.
